Talk:4x4
Proof of image Watch this, it's where I got the picture of 4x4 I uploaded just. John Lear confirmed that it is built by Monad/4x4 and Topbot's team. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I noticed something cool when i watched them in the pits there workbench number was 44! Dylanr21 (talk) 19:28, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :That's worthy of being on the article, nice catch! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:42, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll add it to the List of Errors in Robot Wars Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:02, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::No no I believe Dylan is referring to the number inside the stop-sign shaped thing hanging on the workbench walls. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:08, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yes that is what i meant the stop sign thing i noticed it and i thought that's a coincidence! Dylanr21 (talk) 20:15, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Should we have a Team Monad article? Yes. Thanks for the idea, Diotoir. Naturally we've got bigger fish to fry today though. Maybe this could be a job for Drop Zone, he seems to like focussing on the older series. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:34, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I did consider the idea, and even wrote a draft for it on paper, but I decided not to write it. The reason for this is I didn't think there was anything which screamed "they need to have a team page". To give you an idea of what I mean by this, let me explain about some of the Team Pages I have made; I made the Team Coyote page because I found the story on their website as to why they entered Robot Wars and what the roles of the team members were. I felt Team Terror Turtle had to have a team page because they made many robots outside Robot Wars. Team Bodge-it needed a page as they had to be added to the "teams that entered 2 robots in 1 series" category. But with Team Monad, I didn't really find anything that screamed "they need a team page". True, there are some bits of trivia that span across their robots, the fact they were the only team other than Team Nemesis to come from Republic of Ireland, and the robot they built after Robot Wars, but that information can basically just go on each robots page. I don't know, I might try writing a draft and posting it as a blog, but unless we find something such as the story of how they entered Robot Wars, I would consider Team Monad to be like Team Demon and the Terror-Dactyls - teams that, despite entering multiple robots and having some trivia that goes beyond the robots, don't have enough information to warrant a page. Hope that makes sense. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:54, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::There's no large reason to have one, but there's no reason not to have one either, it all just depends on what you'd most like to do with your time. I am starting to think a Team Storm article might be more important, after Storm Vortex was confirmed as a withdrawal, it would allow us to put the Photon Storm business elsewhere. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:21, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: I still believe we should have a Team Monad page but a Team Storm page would be good as well.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:23, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Given that Toon Ganondorf has started a crack down on unnecessary Team Pages, i.e. ones that have little content/consist of information that can easily be put on the competitors pages, I think this confirms it isn't worth making a Team Monad page. The Team Kill Dozer page was deleted on the grounds that it was merely a list of the team members, the robots they entered and bits of trivia that can be put on their competitor's pages, so if we made a Team Monad page, it would probably go the same way. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:36, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Stub explanation Needs Outside Robot Wars section to go with the picture. GutripperSpeak 00:57, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Benny Karstel Sorry to hear that Benny has apparently passed away. Do we know what happened to him? 21:35, January 7, 2019 (UTC)